Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photoconductor, image-forming apparatus, and cartridge.
Description of Related Art
An image-forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic printer, copier, and facsimile, that forms an image with charging, exposing, developing, and cleaning processes, has been conventionally known. Such an image-forming apparatus uses a photoconductor. A method of extending an operating life of a photoconductor has been known.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-2480) teaches a photoconductor including a cross-linked resin surface layer containing a cross-linked resin having a charge transport structure. Multiresolution analysis is conducted to the surface of the photoconductor. Such a photoconductor satisfies an inequation of 0.01<WRa (μm)<0.04, where WRa represents an arithmetic average roughness of frequency components each having a cycle length (μm) of from 53 to 183, 106 to 318, 214 to 551, and 431 to 954. The photoconductor also has an arithmetic average roughness of a frequency component having a cycle length (μm) of from 53 to 183 larger than an arithmetic average roughens of frequency components each having a cycle length (μm) of from 0 to 3, 1 to 6, 2 to 13, 4 to 25, 10 to 50, and 26 to 106.